Apello
The planet of Apello is an Imperial Colony located on the fringes of the Imperium's control. Rich in valuable ores and minerals it was setup as a mining colony by the Imperium, the planets role in producing vast quantities of ore and thus supporting the Imperial war machine grew as more and more banes of ore were discovered across the planets surface. History The planet itself was prior to its colonization covered in vast swaths of dense forest filled with vast numbers of wildlife. However the planet itself is any miners dream, easily moveable soil, with vast quantities of valuable resources buried underneath the soil. It was first colonized by a group of prisoners that the Imperium had been cast out from their home worlds. They arrived on the planet and setup a meager town they named Anderson Bay after the head of their expedition named Tyco Anderson. Tyco led his people in scouting out the planet and finding nothing of significant threat to themsleves or their new colony they soon settled into their new home. The prisoners soon became quite acquainted with the land they inhabited, hunting and trapping the wildlife for food, chopping down the forest for fields and even paying for their families to be shipped in from their distant ohme worlds. Yet when on a hunting trip a farmer noticed a rather unusual looking rock lying on the ground he brought it back to his home after killing himself some dinner. Back at his home he deemed the rock to be worth money and tried to sell the rock at the local trading post. The store owner asked where he had discovered the rock and soon they had discovered a bane of valuable ore. Soon word had spread all the way back to the Imperium home worlds of the find on some back water prison colony and soon the Imperium had men sent out to Apello to look into the ore that was discovered, when they returned claiming the planet was rich in the ore the planet suddenly became a hotpot of activity, massive mining equipment was to the planet along with plenty of workers. The once quiet planet soon had vast mining operations spread across its surface. Soon the Imperium were harvesting enough ore to rival that of some Forge Planets. The Apello government was setup to help regulate the mining operations and the shipments leaving the planet. The Imperial Guard also formed a regiment from the planets population. Sons and daughters of former prisoners were no serving them very people who threw their parents in jail. These volunteers were formed into the 1st Apellos Infantry Regiment and promptly deployed to hotspots of combat across the Imperium. Another regiment was formed by the Imperium, on the planet but was never fully trained before the Battle of Apello. Battle of Apello As the soldiers of the 2nd Apellos Infantry Regiment were finishing their training the planet was suddenly accosted by a renegade faction of the Space Marines, the Feudal Vindicators. These soldiers swarmed out of their massive Battle Barge and landed outside the city, the green Guardsmen joined with the Planet Defense Force and setup defenses within Anderson Bay while calling for reinforcements from the Imperium, the Feudals were upon them like dogs on a piece of meat they attacked with a tenacity never seen by any of the PDF forces or the Guardsmen the Feudals charged through the Guardsmen and fought their way into the city beating back the Guardsmen at every turn and finally when the last of the Guardsmen had been forced into the center of town and surrounded they made one last triumphant charge before being gunned down by the Feudals. The Feudals than declared themselves the planet to be their private domain and began to organize it as such. The people were sent back to work in the ore mines and the Feudals began to recruit from the local population to boost their numbers back to their pre-deployment total. The Feudals also soon had massive weapon forges and vehicle factories working as they built up their personal armada and vehicle fleet all supplied by the expansive ore mining operations on the planet, and what they didn't use the Feudals sold to the highest bidder. When the 1st Apellos heard of their homeworld falling to a bunch of renegade Space Marines they became violently angry. Their commander demanded that they be taken back to their homeworld and allowed to reconquer it, the Imperium agreed and dispatched another regiment of troops with them for support along with a squadron of Imperial Navy Ships. With this combined armada and ground force the Apellos took on the Feudals and the daunting task of reconquering their own planet. The Guardsmen landed on the far outskirts of civilization but even this couldn't mask their presence to the Feudals who quickly dispatched troops to deal with the Guardsmen. Meanwhile in orbit the Feudals fleet of Strike Cruisers and Frigates went up against the Imperial navy's ships, led by the Emperor Class Battleship ''Imperial Will ''the Imperium were veteran fighters going up against the untried navy of the Feudal Vindicators and were suprised by the results. The Green Feudals fought hard and albeit they lost several ships of their own they were able to bring several of the Imperials ships down also, in the end both sides retreated to their individual sides with the ''Flagellum ''and ''Imperial Will ''being heavily damaged in the fighting. On the ground the 1st Apellos and the Feudals had fought each other for hours with the IG taking the brunt of the fighting and suffering heavy casualties. So both sides decided to back off from the fighting. Again the next day the two sides went at one another and eventually the IG were so fought out they couldn't go on, in space both sides fleets were heavily damaged and had turned to salvaging scrap metal for repairs to their ships. The Imperial Navy evacuated the remaining Guardsmen and left the world to the Feudal Vindicators. Present Apellos is still under the overall control of the Feudal Vindicators but with the Imperium constantly harassing ore shipments and the Feudal's Fleet currently undergoing repairs one can only wonder how much longer the Feudals can stay here before the full might of the Imperium comes crashing down upon them. Category:Worlds